


the city feels so lonely

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: Xigbar returns to The World That Never Was after Xemnas' death.
Relationships: Luxu/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Xemnas & Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	the city feels so lonely

Everything had been resolved. Nice and neat. Sure, there'd been a few hiccups along the way but he'd managed to sort them out. Now, at the end of his role, and in the last body he would ever inhabit, Luxu found himself back in The World That Never Was. 

The city remained largely unchanged by Xemnas' absence, though even without a heart Luxu could tell that the place felt off. Empty. More so than it had during his time in the old Organization. 

The Dusks and Shadows remained in the streets, though none would dare approach him. Even in this state, he held an aura of power that kept them at bay. Luxu climbed the steps of the old castle, the hole in his chest pulling him along like a lost child. 

The freeshooter was no stranger to loss. Thousands of years spent wandering, watching and waiting for the Master's plan to unfold fully ensured that much at least. And while the ten years he has spent missing a heart had taken his ability to truly feel that loss, Luxu found himself standing alone in the barren castle that he had refused to admit to calling home, and he found that there were inexplicable tears forming in his eye. 

As he walked, the ghosts of the organization came to life around him. Dying memories, of bonds paradoxically forged between creatures who should never have been. A gloved hand ran along the back of the couch in the Grey Area as visions of allies in their downtime played before him. A silent observer in the dark. Just as it was always meant to be. The dead air in the room leaving the voices of the past on loop in his mind.

He swept past the doorway to the Round Room and continued onward. A flash of silver hair disappearing farther inward. A siren call to keep going. Just a little more. Past one door, then another. At the end of the hall, through the large double doors, into his private chambers. The Superior of the In-Between.

Nothing had changed, and as he scanned the room, Luxu nearly expected him to appear through the opposite doorway, half dressed and indignant.  _ Who would dare enter his chambers unannounced like this?  _ Only Xigbar had held such nerve.

Luxu hesitated in the doorway as the finality settled in. He was really gone for good this time. That smug prick who had always seemed to have everything planned a hundred moves in advance, who could send your mind into panic with a mere glance, and who had been so completely certain of himself. He wasn't coming back. 

With a heavy breath, Luxu stripped off his gloves, stepping into the room. He crossed to the large luxurious bed that occupied the majority of the floor space and paused as his eye caught sight of a piece of fabric tossed carelessly across the otherwise immaculate bedspread. A shirt. He'd gotten it for Xemnas a few years ago, a simple white t-shirt with the words "World's Best Boss" screen printed across the front in dark grey block letters. He chuckled quietly before it turned into a cough to keep the tears back. Xemnas had hated the gift, and he'd been sure that the Nobody had thrown it away. He brought it up to his face and he could still smell the hint of lavender that always seemed to follow the boss. His hands tightened around the fabric as he squeezed his eye shut. Refusing the tears that had been hovering.

After a moment he dropped the shirt back on the bed and turned to gaze out the window. The hovering moon that had been ever present for the year they held a keyblade wielder in their number had long since disappeared, leaving the sky dark and ominous. The castle itself seemed to give off light, and it shone through the window, casting a foreboding shadow that stretched out behind Luxu. Illuminating his scarred face in a pale glow and washing out the yellow of his eye.

_ Xigbar.  _

_ What? _

_ Your new name. Xigbar.  _

_ You just took Braig and put an X in it, boss. Not exactly groundbreaking.  _

_ The sigil of the recusant gives it new meaning. The start of a new purpose. A refusal to submit to the ways of the worlds. I think, in time, you will embrace it.  _

_ Yeah, well I wouldn't hold your breath there, chief.  _

_ We shall see. _

"You were right you bastard," Luxu murmured, turning back from the window. His limbs felt heavy. Centuries of wear and tear finally catching up with him. "You were always right. Sooner or later." 

He shed the heavy coat and boots and nearly collapsed onto the bed. He settled in, curling up to the shirt and letting the scent of Xemnas envelop him. The ache in his chest eased just a bit as his eye fell closed. The tears finally permitted to fall as Xigbar drifted into unconsciousness. 

Thousands of years after he had been given his role...he was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings about Xemnas and Xigbar's relationship? Like how Xigbar was probably the first time in literally hundreds of years that he had a name that was his own? Not just stolen from someone else. And how The Castle That Never Was was probably the closest thing Luxu had to a home and a family since the Foretellers?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
